High voltage connectors such as a snap on coupling to a cathode ray tube (CRT) terminal include an insulated wire cable soldered to a conductive connector and an insulative shroud around the cable and conductor. Typically the shroud is formed of plastic and then the cable and attached connector are manually inserted in the shroud. Such an assembled coupling leaves air spaces between the cable-connector parts and the shroud where arc discharges may develop extending to the exterior of the coupling or inducing electrical noise. The cable must be inserted into the shroud through a passage which might be loose fitting to facilitate assembly. Consequently a leakage path exits along the passage and the cable is not secured to the shroud. Similarly the connector is loosely held and subject to being pulled out of the shroud by the CRT or other terminal when disconnection of the coupling is attempted. Also assembly of the cable-connector and shroud, a manual operation, adds substantially to the expense of manufacture.
It has been desirable to mold the shroud around the cable and connector, but because the connector is shaped with multiple spaced spring fingers, hitherto no way of molding a shroud around the spaced fingers has been available because the molding compound, particularly in injection molding, tends to flash through the spring fingers and clog or insulate them.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a coupling with a shroud molded around the connector and cable which eliminates the assembly step, which is relatively free of arcing and leakage and which resists dislodgement of the cable or connector.